


Red Robin x Huntress

by Axelex12



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Huntress (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masks, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Helena Bertinelli/Dick Grayson, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Red Robin and Huntress smut one-shot.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dick Grayson (formerly), Helena Bertinelli/Tim Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Red Robin x Huntress

Robin wasn’t sure how it’d started, but he certainly knew something good when he experienced it. The   
Huntress’s lips massaged and scraped against his with a romantic fury unlike anything the Teen Wonder   
had experienced before. She wasn’t Ariana, she wasn’t Stephanie, she wasn’t Cissie, and she wasn’t Greta.   
She was Helena, and Robin found himself wondering why he hadn’t made a move sooner.  
Of course, he didn’t have to make the move. It had ultimately been her who took the choice out of his   
hands and now they were in her apartment, making out on her bed. For his part, Robin didn’t mind being   
on her bed. It felt hard against his back, yet rather comfortable; somewhat like Huntress herself.  
Finally, they pulled apart for some oxygen. “You’re better than I expected,” Huntress remarked. “Batman   
teach you how to kiss like that?”  
“There are a lot of things I know that he didn’t teach me,” Robin answered with a tone of sardonic   
confidence.  
Huntress removed her cape. “Show me.”  
Robin grinned and let his hands, now ungloved, roam Huntress’s still-clothed body, trying to find the   
hidden catches in her suit. He idly observed that the costume had an empty space in the midriff, baring her toned abs – and the bullet wounds left from No Man’s Land – for the world to see. As he searched for the hidden catches, he moved to kiss her scars, something that left Huntress shuddering, although whether from arousal or apprehension he couldn’t tell.  
Finally, he found a catch and released it, able to remove a segment of the bodysuit that was the main part of her costume. He found another catch and released that as well, removing the bottom part of her   
bodysuit. Her long gloves and tall boots remained, but other than those and the mask, she was naked   
before him.  
“Record time, too,” Huntress observed coolly. “My turn.”  
She unfastened his cape from his neck and let it fall off his shoulders. Just as he had done with her, she   
found the hidden catches in his armor and stripped it off piece by piece. Aside from the mask, he was   
naked . . . and his erection stared her in the face.  
Robin found himself mulling over the “record time” comment by Huntress. Yes, he knew he wasn’t her   
first; he hadn’t expected to be, anyway, as a woman as beautiful as her would have her pick of men. He also   
knew that she had been briefly involved with Nightwing, and as much as he loved the older vigilante, it gave him a small ego boost to know that he was better than him at something. Of course, that was only if Huntress had Nightwing in mind when she was making that remark.  
“Don’t think,” Huntress whispered, looming over him. “Just enjoy.”  
Huntress kissed him again and he felt his member briefly brush against her sex. Almost instinctively, he   
pushed up, trying to enter her, and she gently teased him by rubbing against him. A moan escaped Robin’s   
mouth, muffled by Huntress’s mouth against his. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, gently dragging   
her teeth on it.  
When she finally broke the kiss, Robin reached up to remove his mask, but Huntress stopped him. “No,”   
she whispered. “Not tonight.”  
Robin nodded mutely and was suddenly engulfed by a new sensation. He felt Huntress lowering herself   
onto him, pulling him into her moist depths. He felt her stretching to accommodate him, gripping his sex   
as he penetrated her. The feeling was like nothing that he’d ever experienced before and it nearly made him climax right then and there. He bit his lip and silently recited a control mantra, focusing on that to  
prevent himself from blowing his top too soon.  
Some control did come back, only to be quickly dashed at Huntress’s hands. He wanted to take it slow, be   
gentle, but he had forgotten who he was with. She didn’t do gentle, a trait she demonstrated when she held   
his wrists above his head and thrust herself on him forcefully. The gasp that came out of his mouth was   
swallowed by Huntress’s kiss and soon enough, he didn’t care at all that he was going to be bruised in the morning.  
Their bodies moved together in the ancient dance of mating, Huntress keeping Robin securely trapped   
against her body. Even when he managed to roll them over so that he was on top, she was still dominant.   
He thrust only as hard as she wanted him to, gripped her only where she wanted him to, and most of all,   
he only climaxed after she did.  
Sated and exhausted, Robin collapsed, he and Huntress entangled in each other. “You’re a lot better than I   
expected from a first-timer,” Huntress commented lightly.  
Robin, too exhausted to say anything back, just licked her sweat. Huntress chuckled softly. “Watch it,   
you’re going to get me revved up again.”  
“What if I want to?” Robin asked mischievously.  
“I think I might love you one day,” Huntress replied with a smirk before pulling him into a kiss, feeling   
him harden inside her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
